


By Design

by BustyWritesStuff



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustyWritesStuff/pseuds/BustyWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel couldn't even begin to fathom what he had just said.<br/>It was inconceivable.<br/>It was unbelievable.<br/>It was unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Design

"Rachel, Sarah's a failure, not a success. You were all barren by design..."

The world around her began to take on a deep, blood-red hue and time itself seemed to slow down to a complete standstill. A deafening screeching noise pounded in her ears while the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Professor Duncan's words swirled around in her head insidiously, filling her entire being with a violent all-consuming rage like she had never felt before. In that moment, The oppressive heaviness that seemed to be a permanent resident in the pit of her stomach seemed more defined than it ever had been, almost as if were she to stand up she would collapse into herself like a dying star and simply cease to exist. On the tables surface, her right hand was twitching erratically but that was quickly seen to as without a sound she clamped one hand over the other and forced it's steadiness with an iron grip. Despite the war currently being waged within her body, Rachel's face remained icy and stoic.

Rachel's hazel eyes were slightly wider than usual and felt like they were burning. Without even thinking, she shifted them down and locked her gaze firmly onto the table, refusing to even pay her maker the courtesy of looking at him. For a split second she was sure she could feel tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. Unacceptable. She silently sucked in a shaky breath and quickly stomped the tears away and into oblivion, hopefully before anyone had noticed, including the man she once called 'Father' sitting across from her. She couldn't even begin to fathom what he had just said. 'Barren by Design'? It was inconceivable. It was unbelievable. It was unacceptable.

The Anger that had filled up every fiber of her being continued to bubble away and she thought about all the things that she could do to the bastard sitting across from her. She considered reaching into her purse, withdrawing her 22 caliber pistol and unloading each and every bullet into his smug face. She considered calmly walking around to him and slamming the small pocketknife she had hidden in hem of her skirt into his stomach before reaching into his stomach and ripping out his insides, leaving him as feeling as empty as she felt her entire adult life. She considered leaping up out of her chair and running round to the man, grabbing him by his head and smashing his face into the table over and over and over again until he was nothing more to her than a bad memory and a thick soupy goop that oozed between her pale fingers. But none of that was 'her'. It never had been and she wouldn't allow it to be. Emotion's were beneath her. She had been raised better than that and even in the sight of adversity she had to keep that image up.

Sealing her eyes shut tight and pushing any lingering emotion down into the darkest recesses of her mind, Rachel slowly opened her eyes once more and looked up from the table, locking eyes with Professor Duncan. She paused for a moment and stared at the old man in front of her with a peculiar look visible on her face. She was shocked at what she saw. Much like his 'daughter' Duncan was attempting to put on a composed front, but his overall demeanor betrayed the illusion he was so desperately trying to create. Rachel could literally feel fear radiating from his old and withered frame as he gazed upon his creation with what was an undeniable look of fear, dread and disgust painted clearly on his sullen features. It was how Frankenstein had looked upon his monster, and frankly she couldn't blame him. For a moment, Rachel thought she understood him. For his entire life, this old man had been playing God at his own game and had won. But now, old and withered and sat face to face with his most wretched creation, he finally understood the scope of what he and his wife had created, and was ashamed. 

Feeling the dreaded tears beginning to well up in her eyes once more, Rachel began blinking erratically in a last-ditch attempt to remain in control of herself. She was always in control, she had to be. Shifting her gaze back towards her 'father', Rachel remained unflinching in her determination as she continued to stare the professor down with daggers in her eyes. The ever-present burning anger that had completely possessed her very being continuing to simmer away beneath her stony surface. Duncan squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, his body tense and clearly preparing for the worst.

"I suppose you couldn't have created a reproducing prototype, could you?" She eventually said, her venomous tone betraying the indifferent look she was desperately trying to convey. Across from her, Rachel was sure she could see the professors eyes soften, the look of fear that had dominated them for the entire meeting slowly been replaced with a look Rachel had come to know very well over the course of her life. A look of pity.

"That would be irresponsible..." she stated plainly as a single tear escaped the confines of her eye and silently slid down her pale cheek and onto the table below. 

"Which is unforgivable..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching 'Orphan Black' Season 2 recently before Season 3 started and this scene really stuck out to me, so i decided to do a little one-shot about it. If you can, Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> My tumblr is TheBustyStClair.tumblr.com so feel free to leave feedback there too or even just come and chat with me about 'Orphan Black' if you like. My ask-box is always open.


End file.
